1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical power control apparatus and method in an optical storage medium recording/reproducing system, and more particularly, to an optical power control apparatus that generates optical power according to a type of laser diode or operations of the laser diode during optical pickup, and a method of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an optical storage medium reproducing system requires an optical pickup device to provide a physical interface when recording or reproducing data on or from an optical storage medium such as an optical disc. Here, the optical pickup device transmits data to an optical storage medium (recording operation) or reads data contained in a beam reflected from the optical storage medium (reproducing operation), using a laser diode emitting a laser beam. A driver for driving the laser diode controls the intensity of a beam generated by the laser diode, using a high frequency modulator (HFM), that is, a frequency oscillation circuit.
A conventional HFM is turned on when the laser diode is on, generates an oscillating signal having a predetermined frequency, and provides the generated oscillating signal to the laser diode. In general, laser beam power is regularly maintained irrespective of the type of optical storage medium on/from which information is recorded/reproduced or the type of laser diode. However, for optimum recording and reproducing operations of an optical storage medium, the laser beam power must be controlled in consideration of an operational frequency for the type of an optical storage medium and laser diode, and a change in the operational characteristics of the laser diode for frequency shifts of the laser diode.